darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Con CC Battle
Back to 2009 Logs Protofire Murusa Rogue Starscream The Crystal City warriors had slipped in under the cover of clouds... swift and careful they moved, approaching the mercury river. They avoid it directly though, instead coming up towards the rapids near their home, steadily approaching a Decepticon 'water wheel' energy station there, intending to take back what was stolen from them. Amongst them, Protofire moved with the others, direction the soldiers into position for attacks. Murusa is leading her Angels around to another location where hopefully they can corner the Cons or otherwise just surprise them. Two prong attacks usually work.. usually. Following behind Murusa, Scattershot looks around the corner. He does not speak but waits for the command from his commanding bot. On the inside his circuits seem to be itching for action. Rogue flies slowly along, more like strolling through the air then anything. Not really going anywhere, just out. Is that odd, not really for Rogue. She glances around now and they as she moves along through the sky. Yes the sky, owned by those that can fly. Unlike those bound to the ground, and thus are lesser beings. Starscream is also in the air, patrolling. He banks to the side as his sensors sweep the area. He's beside Rogue. "Any sign of Autobots or Neutrals?" he wonders aloud. "In two seconds." Protofire murmurs into his radio. He then signals one of the Crys Guard, who darts to one side. Bracing himself, the mech stands up in the dim light, starting to glow with a light of his own... the distraction. "Now!" Murusa looks over to Scattershot, pointing out the two targets quietly. She signals that he take Starscream while she attacks Rogue, leaving Protofire and his group free to hit the station. Seeing that they are about to do the distraction, she signals to Scattershot to move into position while she slinks over to another location to get Rogue in her sites. A small grin forms on the face of Scattershot as he is given his orders. He holds up his rifle and aims it at Starscream. As soon as the mech begins to glow, Scattershot fires off several rounds. He does not even notice that no one else around him seems to have fired yet. Combat: Scattershot attacks Starscream with rifle Level: 2 and MISSES! Murusa probably should have known Scattershot would just shoot at the first opportunity. Oh well. She has Rogue firmly in her sites now and uses the double distraction to take her shot. Combat: Murusa attacks Rogue with pistol Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Rogue's Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue's nice flight is suddenly interrupted by a shot slamming into her. "Oh, great..enjoying the day, and now I have to trash someone..if it's not one thing it's another..." As she brings her arm up, and sends a bolt of lightning back at the source. Combat: Rogue attacks Murusa with element Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Murusa's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Murusa -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 23 109/132 83% Hull/Health 8 141/149 95% Cou-End: 55% Energon: 91% Starscream banks again as the shot goes wide. "You dare attack? Well then, prepare to taste my lasers!" he announces. He starts firing at Scattershot. Combat: Starscream attacks Scattershot with Laser blasters - (Pistol) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Scattershot's Armor buckles but remains functional. "hit them! hit them hard!" shouts Protofire, firing at the nearest Decepticon, as the others rush forwards around him to swarm at the energy base. His optics watch Murusa and Scattershot carefully, always keeping an optic on them Murusa winces as the electricity dances over her armor. Thank goodness her armor is thick and takes most of the damage. "Well so much for subtlety." she mutters, setting her pistol for a higher setting this time. Trying to get further hidden away so it's harder to spot and hit her own body before taking the shot. Combat: Murusa attacks Rogue with pistol Level: 3 and MISSES! Scattershot's grin turns upside down as he watches his shots miss and then takes a blast from the Decepticon. He runs forward and yells "Transform!". As he flies upwards towards Starscream, he fires off some of his lower level lasers. Combat: Scattershot attacks Starscream with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue sees the shot coming this time, and moves to the side. "Trying to hide...well then, let me help..how does a large hole sound" As she transforms, and dives downward. A rocket slips free from her wing, and goes shooting forth before her..."Catch." Rogue transforms from Robot to Cyber fighter Mode. Combat: Rogue attacks Murusa with missile Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Murusa's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Murusa -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 34 75/132 57% Hull/Health 11 130/149 87% Cou-End: 55% Energon: 78% "GAH!" Starscream shouts as he's hit. <> He fires back at Scattershot. Murusa misses her shot, already planning to check the site on the thing just as the rocket comes at her and she has little time to avoid it! The impact sends the old femme flying and then landing some 20 feet from her original position. "Ow." she grumps. Not amused that this young upstart is sounding kicking her skid plate only because she has the advantage of the sky. "<>" radios Protofire, turning to bolt off with his own squad across the land. Oblivious to his surroundings, Scattershot continues after Starscream. He continues to fire off rounds after him, not relenting on the high ranking commander. Rogue rolls over, and comes around again as her nose lasers strafe the ground leading up to Murusa, "Having fun...I hope so, I am.!" Combat: Rogue attacks Murusa with pistol Level: 1 and MISSES! Darting in bravely as Starscream falls back, Echo looks about. noting Scattershot on Starscreams' tail, he spins down with a gleeful cackle, sending a cold laser towards the Crystal City warrior. "Hey! over here!" Combat: Echo attacks Scattershot with 1 - (rifle) Level: 1 and MISSES! Murusa has, by now, got up and sees this attack coming. She jumps out of the way, rolling end over end until she comes to rest on her feet somehow. She frowns and readies that pistol again, the only thing that can reach the sky high Con. "No respect for her elders." she mutters. Then takes aim and shoots. Combat: Murusa attacks Rogue with pistol Level: 1 and MISSES! Unable to continue pursuit without taking extra damage, Scattershot maneuvers his bulky body out of the way of the laser. His engines crank it up a notch as he heads right towards the newly arrived warrior. His nose cannon powers up and sends a blast towards Echo, attempting to blow him to oblivion. Combat: Scattershot attacks Echo with cannon Level: 3 and MISSES! Echo snap rolls out of the way easily, laughing as Scattershot misses "that the best you got?" he goads as he spins around to come for another run himself, firing the lasers more frequently now. Combat: Echo attacks Scattershot with 3 - (Rifle) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Scattershot's Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue rolls back and forth as the shot easily misses her. She banks around, "You're not old...your obsolete!" As she comes in again, digging up the ground towards Murusa, "and I’m here to send you to the scrap pile." Combat: Rogue attacks Murusa with pistol Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Murusa's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Murusa -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 5 70/132 53% Hull/Health 15 115/149 77% Cou-End: 55% Energon: 73% ---- Murusa is sure her sites are totally off so tries shooting with her instinct.. or gut.. something other than the sites as she hits the highest setting on the pistol and gets ready for the Con to come at her, hoping to hit her on the approach. She takes the shot right in her chest, armor absorbing it all. She may be obsolete, but she's a tough old broad! "And tougher than you ever will be when you hit my age." she snaps back as she shoots. Combat: Murusa attacks Rogue with pistol Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Rogue's Armor buckles but remains functional. After missing the warrior and being shot, Scattershot slows his engines and turns around. On this pass, he aims his mid range lasers at the warrior. Hopefully this would damage his communication systems so Scattershot did not have to listen to that laughter egging him on. Combat: Scattershot attacks Echo with rifle Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Echo's Armor buckles but remains functional. Yelping in pain, Echo bolts quickly, accelerating to try and get out of Scattershots' targeting sights and put the Crystallan in his own now. "That hurt!" he shouts angrily, firing once more. it didn’t shut him UP but it changed what he said at least. Combat: Echo attacks Scattershot with rifle Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Scattershot's Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue shudders a bit, as the blast hits her body. "Perhaps you should just quit..retire. In fact, here's a little going away present from me..." As a pair of rockets drops from her wings, and lock on to Murusa. "Bomb Voyage!" Combat: Rogue attacks Murusa with missile Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Murusa's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Murusa -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 36 34/132 26% Hull/Health 12 103/149 69% Cou-End: 55% Energon: 60% Scattershot catches a glimpse of the missiles hitting Murusa as he is hit by the blasts of that annoying con. Knowing she might not last through many more of those attacks, Scattershot kicks up his burners again and points all of his smaller guns towards the bot. He had to make it count. "Hold on a little longer." Combat: Scattershot attacks Echo with rifle Level: 3 and MISSES! Murusa grimaces as more armor is stripped away, she's need a chest job for sure after this one. She takes another shot at Rogue and prepares to depart should it get to that point of no return. Combat: Murusa attacks Rogue with pistol Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Rogue's Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue tries to pull up as the blast from her foe slams into her wing. She wings over, and drops into a dive heading for Murusa. As she draws near, she pulls up sharply and kicks in the afterburners. The crack of a sonic boom is heard, and the energy wave spreads towards Murusa. Combat: Rogue attacks Murusa with element Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Murusa's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Murusa -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 26 8/132 6% Hull/Health 9 94/149 63% Cou-End: 55% Energon: 51% Echo dodges again with a laugh "how about I hold on, but remain moving?" he gets his groove back, diving in low towards Scattershot daringly to transform and fly a kick in the mech's direction. Echo transforms from White and Silver Tetra jet to Robot Mode. Combat: Echo attacks Scattershot with melee Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Scattershot's Armor buckles but remains functional. The battle rages on, but more Decepticon reinforcements arrive, as Protofire's voice crackles over the radio, calling a retreat back to the city. It seems the Decepticons have held their land Murusa has taken a lot of damage, and even this old girl knows when to retreat. She cues up her radio, "Anyone too injured to continue make a retreat, those still healthy enough provide protective cover. Let's move out!" Moving to retreat herself, a massive whole in her chest. Bits of wiring sparking. Rogue laughs evilly..."run you cowards..you can never stand up to the power of the Decepticons. Run and hide, you will all be destroyed!" Echo laughs a little and barrel rolls overhead, shooting a few times at the retreating Crystal people as they fell back. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Rogue's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs